It is common for devices such as mobile phones, personal computers (PCs), tablet computers, gaming consoles, and wearables to have more than one microphone and one or more loudspeakers. With every advancing generation of the devices, the market focus has been on enhancing the end-user experience. It may be not feasible to place microphones at desired locations on a mobile phone or other devices due to, for example, waterproof designs, a single piece of glass design, curved screens, battery placement, location of camera, heart rate sensor, speaker size, Infrared (IR)/proximity/humidity/magnetic sensors, and so forth. These enhancements can make a desired performance challenging in various scenarios. For example, given the form factor of a device and the location of microphones and loudspeakers on the device, it is often difficult to achieve the desired noise suppression (NS) and acoustic echo cancellation (AEC) using the same microphone as the primary microphone in different scenarios.